A beautiful disaster
by ACCRK
Summary: Set on the night of Carla's hen do and Tony's stag do. This is a Liarla fic. If you are not fond of the pairing, maybe this isn't a read for you. The dialogue is somewhat similar to C/S to begin with, but then the story changes completely. Please read and review. Always appreciated. Thank you. Rated T for sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to be back ! I know I should actually be updating my other fics, but I never do what I'm supposed to, so here is a new one. It is LIARLA - because at the moment, my train of thoughts are very much liarla, and a little less carter. This is a fic following from Carla's hen do and Tony's stag do ... however Liam does not die. (YAY) The next chapter will be first person by the way. Please read and review. Thank you for all the support with other fics. **

**Hope you enjoy! ACCRK**

* * *

_"Look, if he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him…"_

_"I wanted to grab his hand and jump in a cab and never be seen again"_ she sniffed and wiped the dropping tears away from her eyes. _"…but instead I walked away"_

_"Carla, you're insane! Who cares what the rest of the world think?"_ Leanne tried to persuade her upset friend to follow her heart. Words of comfort were pointless now. Carla needed to tell him before it was too late.

_"It's not fair on her, Leanne. None of this is fair on her"_ Carla showed her genuine, soft side. A side that was so often hidden behind her usually confident, bitter-like personality. So hard on the outside, but a softie within. Leanne looked at her with admiration. She was proud of her friend, for being so strong and letting little affect her. If truth be told, one might say she was envious of her friend, but never in a selfish way.

Leanne sighed heavily. There was no changing her mind, it seemed. _"So what about Tony?"_

_"I'll marry him…"_ Carla answered with uncertainty. _"I'll live… We'll live a … life"_

The word 'happy' from the well know saying '**We'll live a happy life**' most certainly did not go unnoticed by either of them.

Carla wiped away the remains of her tears, and led Leanne out of the pub toilets back to the rovers bar, where the sober had become drunk and the drunk had become crazy. _"At least it's a successful hen night"_ Carla humored, trying to rid Liam out of her mind for at least tonight. Leanne watched her friend scurry through the crowd of dancers towards the bar, picking up a large whisky from the table and necking it in one gulp. Tonight, she was going to drink herself to oblivion.

* * *

The night proceeded with chatter of co-workers, flirting of young ones and dancing from the confidents. These scenes seemed to whirlwind around in Carla's head, causing her dizziness, as she sat on a bar stool staring into space. Vodka after whisky after gin after brandy. From the corner of her eye, she saw Maria walk into the Rovers toilets. This was her chance to do the decent thing, to say goodbye once and for all, to end this chapter of her life and finally move on.

She pushed herself off the barstool and adjusted her dress that had rolled up slightly. She b-lined towards said toilets.

* * *

Maria. Long golden haired Maria, was in the mirror applying lip gloss when Carla walked in. **Goldylocks Maria,** she thought. **So innocent. So sweet. So naïve.** Ever since Maria had told her about the baby, she felt anger towards her, and she couldn't help herself from hating her. She had chickened out of telling Liam her true feelings earlier, all because she knew of the baby. Subconsciously, maybe she didn't hate her, why else would she have given it a second thought?

_"You're lucky, you know that?"_ Carla said as she looked at Maria's face in the mirror.

_"Hey, it can be you one day. I can just about see you with a pram."_ Maria laughed. _"We can take the kids down the redwreck and stuff"_

Carla couldn't help but feel sorry for her. That was the last thing she wanted to do, in another life, she wouldn't be seen dead with Maria. But she wanted Liam. She needed Liam. Her inner self was telling her to send Maria to Liam, to break the good baby news to him. Carla was fighting her inner self.

_"I'm the least maternal person, Maria. There's no chance of that 'appening"_ Following Maria into the toilets was a mistake, she had changed her mind. Carla just gave a small smile, headed out of the toilets, out of the rovers, into a cab. This is it.

* * *

_"I don't know about you boyssssss, but my lap… is ready for a dance"_ Lloyd shouted, as the rest of the stag do shouted _"WHEYYY"_ in agreement. They all had the same blue checked shirt on, and Tony's face as a mask.

Liam, being the best man, wore a bright yellow hoodie with Tony's face as a mask. He had been drinking himself into oblivion after Carla had turned him down earlier that night. He had been so confident that she would finally admit her true feelings and let her guard down. If she married Tony tomorrow, it still wouldn't be the end for them, he knew that, but all the same, he wanted her all to himself.

If she wasn't going to tell him, Liam would.

_"Tony?"_ he questioned, and the handsome Scotsman turned to face him, he too wearing his own face as a mask. _"Can we have that chat now?"_ Liam asked.

_"The speech?"_ Tony questioned, as Liam nodded. Both of them knew full well that this was not going to be the talking matter. _"You've still got the kitty haven't you?"_ Tony questioned him, referring to the stag do kitty the boys had been chipping into all evening. _"The guys need paying into the club"_ Tony demanded.

You see, Tony had a plan. Tonight was going to be Liam's last night. Tonight was going to be the last time for him to come between Carla and Tony. He was so sure this plan would make Carla fall back into his arms, fall back in love with him. He was not going to let Liam ruin his plans of killing him, no way.

_"Arghh, you kiddin' me?"_ Liam stressed, in his most Manc accent. The stagmen turned around, wondering what was up. _"The kitteh"_ Liam sighed. _"I must've left it at the last bar, damn it"_

_"There's no wonder mate, you're plastered"_ Shouted Steve from the crowd.

_"You're all over the shop"_ Dev chipped in, to which all the stagmen laughed.

_"You'll have to go back and get it"_ Tony smirked, his plan all coming together.

Seeing the state Liam was in, and thinking of how much time a drunk Liam would be, Tom piped up. _"I'll go"_ he offered, and the stagmen agreed, eager as ever to get to the lap dancing club.

_"No"_ Tony shouted, a bit too abruptly. He softened his voice, trying his best to calm his nerves. _"No, Liam can go. He'll know where he's left is"_ **Pretty valid excuse just made up on the spot**, Tony thought to himself. The stagmen weren't going to argue with the groom.

* * *

Carla spotted what she was looking for. _"I'm fine here, Mr Taxi"_ she said as she flung a twenty pound note to the front and got out of the cab. _"Keep the change"_ she told the driver, as she stepped out of the cab, and onto the cobbled floor of a backstreet alley. She stood in one of the alleys perpendicular to the main alley, where all the drunks walked. She could see them. She could see him.

Suddenly, she couldn't see anything else. She was filled with adrenaline, filled with desire. As her body took over her mind, one foot in front of the other, with confidence in her strides, she headed towards him. Her heart racing, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her hands shaking. She could hear voices in her head, a faint sound, but people were shouting. **"Look out, Liam" "Liam" "Oh my god" Liam, look" "Move" "Get out the way" "Liam" "Liam"** But she could not process these sounds. She was in a world of her own. She walked faster. He was within reach. Her Liam.

* * *

As Liam walked backwards, on his way to fetch the kitty, he was shouting at the stagmen, teasing them about the lap dance club. _"Your wives and girlfriends would love to see you right now"_ he mocked. He proceeded to walk backwards. Drunk Liam, loud as ever, cocky as ever, joking and laughing away. He could hear voices, see panic on the stagmen's faces. **"Look out, Liam" "Liam" "Oh my god" Liam, look" "Move" "Get out the way" "Liam" "Liam"**

* * *

A car was fast approaching, its speed definitely too fast to be just driving casually along the alleyway. The driver was either drunk or out to kill. He drove faster and faster, he revved its engine. The car almost filled the narrow alley. Tony watched as his plan played out. As the driver put his foot heavier on the throttle, Tony's eyes shone.

* * *

A small, thin figure emerged quickly from one of the side alleys. It was as if this figure had appeared from nowhere so quickly. _"Liam"_ she gasped, as she began running towards him, desperate to kiss him passionately, to jump into his arms and feel his warm embrace. He turned around. Panic all over his face.

ONE SPLIT SECOND

In a sheer moment of panic, the driver acted on instinct, and hit his breaks hard. But the speed he was travelling at was too fast, what he tried to control, he couldn't. The car screeched along the cobbled alley as it swerved at high speed, smashing into the figure that had just appeared… meters away from Liam.

Vomit formed in Liam's throat. _"C…" Ca…"_ he couldn't even speak. His heart pounded out of his chest, his fists clenched, and he smashed it into the bonnet of the car, before collapsing to his knees, crying over a motionless Carla. _"Sweetheart, it's me. Please wake up."_ he pleaded. There came no response, his panic now turned to an aching feeling, like a literal dagger to the heart. He was living his worst fear.

From a distance, Tony had not quite made out what had happened. He stood there, almost lifeless, staring at this terrible mess right before him. This was all his doing, all his fault. His body refused to move, as tears filled his eyes. The stagmen surrounded him, consoling him. He just stood there. Just stood there. His fiancee. His wife to be. The love of his life. His catastrophically failed plan. Vomit formed in his throat too. What the hell had he just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, thank you so much for the incredible reviews I have received on the first chapter. I definitely wouldn't have written this 2nd chapter so soon if it wasn't for the reviews, they are truly amazing! (you know who you guys are) This update is from a character's point of view, so please try and get lost in this character's head as you read on. As always, please read and review. **

**I will also be updating my other fics very soon! Enjoy, ACCRK**

* * *

The walls are closing in on me. I hate hospitals, being here brings back so many sad memories. I often wonder what the doctors, nurses, cleaners, patients and families think of hospitals, as I people watch in the waiting room.

I love people watching, like that man there; say, I don't know, 70 years of age? His persona so strong and sedate, so calm and collective; But I can see beyond that. Inside he is aching, because he knows his wife is dying. This front he puts on, his confident and hard personality. He is protecting his family, protecting his children and his grandchildren. He forbids himself from upsetting, in fear he further upsets his dying wife. I am unsure of what her illness is, but I cannot help but admire this man. What a fantastic human being. He reminds me so much of Carla. Yes, it was never hidden that she could cause trouble and boy did she not hold back when it came to defending herself and her family, her loved ones. I remember how she defended me once. Years ago, we must've been around 20 years old, having dinner at our house. I distinctively remember being laid into for allegedly stealing money from the safe in my uncle's office. I struggle to remember why blame had been laid on me, but what I do remember is the way Carla stood up for me. She was the only one that did so. Not even related by blood, actually, not even related by marriage yet; she was only just engaged to Paul at this time. But she did it. She stood up for me, and pleaded my case.

It was from that moment that I completely fell in love with her. Yes, I had fancied her ever since I set eyes on her, and I definitely had feelings for her from the first time I talked to her, and I loved her when I got to know her, but this was the moment that I fell** in love** with her. I remember the sparkle in her eyes as she winked at me, supporting me. I remember her soft hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in such a friendly gesture. She wasn't mine then, but god did I want her to be.

I would give anything to turn back time to that exact moment, because anything is better than this.

* * *

This coffee is disgusting; they need a bar in here. She will agree with me on that, I bet she's laughing at me now getting all upset over her. Seriously, what is taking these people so long? Don't they understand that I need to see her? Now.

_"Liam"_

Oh what the fuck does this tool want?

_"Get out of my face, or so help me god…"_

Why is he putting on this act, why is he pretending to look like he doesn't know why I'm angry at him. Why the hell is he pretending that this was just a plan gone wrong. Why is he not mentioning mine and Carla's affair? This bloke is deluded.

_"Liam? What's wrong?"_

Oh god this man can anger me. I cannot and will not show my anger. I need to be strong… for Carla. _"Please Tony, not now. Be a decent man"_

As I walk away from him, I feel his eyes shooting into my back. I'm going to go back and knock the living daylight out of him, and I feel my fists clenching and my toes turning back towards him, before I stop myself. No, what good will that do? I'll be asked to leave the hospital and I won't get to see Carla. He wants to anger me; he wants a reaction. He's not getting it.

_"Nurse, please, how much longer?"_ It pains me to sit here and wait for news. Wait for good news, wait for bad news. It's the not knowing that hurts. She was the nurse that had asked me what had happened as I came in with Carla, she seemed polite, but I had to stay in the waiting room as they took her in.

"_Are you family?"_

Do I lie, do I say family friend? _"Yes"_ too late, it's come out. Well, I suppose I am family really. _"She's my wife. I'm Liam Connor"_ OK, maybe not quite that sort of family. Oh well, a little white lie.

_"OK Mr Connor, if you would just like to follow me"_

That easy? Why didn't I just bloody ask a lot sooner? She's walking in front of me through a very long hallway. I pass room after room with so many filled beds, so many flowers, so many grapes. Typical hospitals. She's reached a junction. Left is Ward Eden, right is intensive care. She turns right. Surely they should have told me that she was in intensive care? I can feel the sweat forming on my palms and my heart racing. I want to be pinched and woken from this nightmare. Instead, I am woken from my thoughts.

* * *

_"Mr Connor… Mr Connor are you OK?"_ the nurse was quizzing. I was obviously looking terrified. I manage to nod at her, I don't think I'm OK, but I need to see her.

We are stood outside a wooden door, which has the name Carla Connor on it. My heart is now racing faster than ever. She has what I presume to be her own room then.

_"Mr Connor, before you go in, I must warn you."_

Is this nurse trying to cause me to be sick? _"Warn me what? Tell me!"_

_"Carla is in a very bad state. The injuries she sustained are critical. She has broken two ribs, her left arm and her left leg is badly damaged, not to mention the cuts and bruises all over her. Please do not be phased by the tubes, but these are essential right now. It is known that some people can hear you when they are in a coma, but some don't, so it's up to you if…"_

My heart has stopped._ "Woah woah woah, what? She's in a coma?"_ Why had nobody told me anything? Why did the nurse assume I knew? How could I even have known?

The nurse is looking completely flustered and a little embarrassed, she doesn't know where to look.

_"Yes, Mr Connor. Dr Madii told me he spoke to you earlier about this in reception? Said you were going to call family members and arrange for them to come and see her with you?"_

Oh Liam, you idiot. They talked to Tony. I'll have to lie again. _"Sorry, my head's all over the place" _another white lie, oops.

She's smiling at me sympathetically. I think she believes me. Actually, I know she believes me because she opens the door for me and sends me in.

_"I'll close the door, but I will be on the ward here if you need me…"_

I don't really listen to what she's saying, I just hear the door shut behind me. Oh my god. My angel. I've never seen so many tubes coming out of one person. She looks so fragile, but so peaceful. What do I even do in this situation? What am I supposed to do?

* * *

"Carla" Why am I crying, she might sense that I'm crying. I have to be strong for her. I decided to sit down on the guest chair beside her bed, and carefully grab hold of her hand, being sure not to fiddle with any of the tubes that came out of it. Her skin is so soft, and she is so warm.

_"Carla, it's me. It's Leebugs."_ I'm trying to fight away the tears but they fall uncontrollably on the bedsheet and on her hand as I bring it up to kiss it. _"I am so sorry, Carla. This is all my fault. I want you to know that if I had only just turned around sooner, I would have leaped in front of the car to protect you. I am so angry with myself for being that drunk that I didn't realize what was happening. That I didn't realize what the lads were shouting"_

She isn't responding. Is she supposed to respond? I am sure I've seen it on casualty that some people can squeeze their hand to make their presence known. Why isn't she doing that?

_"The nurse said you might be able to hear me, Carla. I hope you can hear me. Come on, angel."_ Why isn't she responding? _"Carla, please…"_

I think psyching myself for her to respond so soon is being too optimistic, but I refuse to give up on her. If I talk to her, she's bound to hear something. She'll hate me for rambling on when she wakes up. She will wake up. She will.

_"I feel like an idiot talking to myself, so you better be hearing me girl."_ I keep tapping my feet under the bed nervously, I don't know what to make of this situation. _"You know, I was people watching earlier, remember like we did when we went on family shopping trips before? Or when we used to sit in the park at the estate and watch all the people pass by? Do you remember saying to me, 'Liam, do you think we'll ever have more going for us than these smack-heads?' and I told you 'Life is what we make of it' Do you remember, Carla? From that day, I think we took a massive step forward in our friendship. At that time, I knew you were special, Carla"_ Was there really any point to this, was there even any chance that she could hear me?

_"But anyway, I saw this 70yr old man earlier, and he reminded me so much of you"_ I let out a laugh for a moment "_I know you're probably giving me the dirtiest look at that comment, but honestly Carla, he was exactly like you. He was putting on this front, you know, showtime, but he was doing it to protect the ones he loved. I could see it in his eyes that he was suffering, but he kept acting strong… like you did… do"_

No, I hope she didn't hear that. I don't want her to think I'm talking about her in the past tense. She hasn't left us. She's not leaving us.

"_Carla, I remember when I first saw you, you looked so beautiful I almost laughed out loud, and when I got talked to you for the first time, I fancied you like crazy."_ I bet she's laughing at me now, revealing my darkest secrets, pouring my heart out to her._ "And when I came to know you, I realized that I loved you. But that day you stuck up for me with the money, when everyone else doubted me, that is when I realized that I was **in** love with you, Carla."_

I can't believe I am expressing my love to a machine. This is so nerve wrecking, I don't think I can manage to do it again if she doesn't hear it this time.

_"And from that moment, I have never stopped loving you. And from this moment on, I will never stop loving you. So you better not leave me, because I won't contemplate life without you"_

It is upon hearing my own raw words being expressed that I have come to realize what a complete idiot I have been over the past couple of years. Why on earth did I not just seize the moment and follow my heart when she wanted to be with me. It goes beyond my imagination why I went ahead and married Maria, when it was obvious there was no love or passion. These **'if this happened' 'if I did this' 'if I did that'** are spiraling around in my mind, and it's driving me insane.

_"Those words. Very touching"_

The bitterness of his voice was enough to send shivers down my spine. Not shivers of fear, but of anger and hatred. _"Tony"_


	3. Chapter 3

OK, apologies for delayed upload. Got some people asking for updates, it's a wonder what some nagging does :) This chapter is written from Carla's point of view. I would suggest you scan over the previous 2 chapters because I have quite evidently taken my time uploading this, hence you probably don't remember the story. Please read, review and suggest. ACCRK

* * *

It's such a weird sensation. Unless you've been in a coma, it's so difficult to express it. The best possible explanation I can give is that you feel you are a bit drunk, and that you are as light as a feather, floating almost. It's also so frustrating because your body is unresponsive. Your brain is disconnected from your body; It shouts at it to move or to respond, but the body never listens, and never will listen.

_"And from that moment, I have never stopped loving you. And from this moment on, I will never stop loving you. So you better not leave me, because I won't contemplate life without you"_

_I can hear his loving words and I just want to grab him by his neck and kiss him passionately. I am urging for my body to give him some sort of sign that I am listening; Some sort of sign to tell him that I feel exactly the same. _

Silence falls for a while, and I really don't like it. I want him to keep talking, I want to hear his beautiful voice. I want to feel like I am mid conversation with him; to feel alive.

The silence breaks, but this time of a deeper, sharper, Scottish voice _"Those words. Very touching"_

I can't feel my body much, but I imagine it's tensed up, as I fear for Liam. Over the last few weeks, I have become to trust Tony less and less. Due to be his wedded wife tomorrow, or today, I'm not really sure, but either way, the trust wasn't there any more. I feel guilt and hypocrisy surround my bed ridden body, so angry with myself for not being brave enough to admit the truth.

The room was silence again, and I could just imagine Liam's face of hatred and vengeance carefully eyeing Tony, reducing him to the little man that he truly is. _"Tony"_ breathed his words. Never had I heard Liam talk so full of passionate hate to someone. He was a genuinely nice bloke and feared upsetting people; but I can tell from his voice that he despises Tony.

* * *

I hear Liam's footsteps proceed towards the door of the room. I don't want him to leave. Going by Tony's lack of shock during Liam's declaration of his love for me, I can only assume that Tony and Liam have already confronted each other about the affair. I wonder how much he knows, what was said. Is it good intentions that he's here now? He's most probably here to pull the plug on me. The thing is, I'm not even scared. If it means getting out of this coma and not being able to be with Liam, then I'd rather stay in the coma.

I hear the door closing, and an eerie atmosphere fills the room. Tony's on edge, I can tell.

_"Oh sweetheart"_

I feel his large, masculine hands scrape my hair from my face, and he lets his fingers stroke my cheeks lovingly.

_"Only you could look this beautiful in a coma"_

I feel his fingers trembling on my face, and he starts to cry. Why the hell is everyone crying on me today?

_"Carla, all I ever wanted was to love you and for you to love me back. It's not asking the world, is it?"_ his voice showing how agitated he was, but he was trying to hold back the anger.

I want him to tell me what he knows about the affair.

_"But Liam…"_ Oh he we go, he's revealing himself. He thinks I can't hear him. Wrong boy._ "Liam, Liam, Liam"_ his voice was now cold and vengeful, a devilish laugh escaped his lips.

"You see, honey, he thinks I only found out only recently." I don't like the sound of this, I want to know so bad, yet I am so afraid of what he might do to Liam. "But see, he was wrong. As were you. Sweetheart, I know you better than you know yourself. I can tell when you're lying and tell when you're fake, and so it was inevitable that I was going to find out about Liam wasn't it. After all the promises you made, after devoting yourself to me and not him, you still went back for more."

I'm not angry at his words, I would expect this from him, but I am angry because the tone of his voice is suspicious, and I also know what he is capable of, and what he would do for revenge, or worse than that, what he would do for love.

_"It was all going to plan…"_ Oh god, now I **am** scared, he's on the verge of admitting something that's going to make me sick.

_"But you. **you**"_ he emphasized. _"Carla, why did you jump in front of that car, It wasn't meant to be you that got hit"_

My brain is screaming at my body to jump up and dig my nails into his face, to draw blood and to put him to shame. I can't move an inch, and it's frustrating to have to listen and not defend myself and the man I love.

_"If you only just stayed at your hen night, or even arrived a bit later – then you would have seen the **accident** that was meant to happen. I wanted you to see your lover's lifeless body on the cold concrete, I wanted you to see his lonely, white face and his hopeless eyes. I wanted you to see that he was gone"_ Tony's anger was becoming more evident with each sentence, his twisted thoughts all revealed, his full intentions admitted.

There is nothing I want more than to wake up from this coma and scream for Liam. I am sick to the stomach with his words, sicker still knowing full well that nothing can be done about it. He's now breathing heavily beside my bed. Sighs of relief after admitting or just the controlling of his anger, I can't be too sure.

His hand is now stroking my cheeks again, I'm also sure he's stroking my arm, but I can't really tell, as my body does not seem to be a part of me.

_"For you to love me like I love you, Liam had to be out of the picture"_

I want to snort at his laughable prediction. I could never love Tony the way he wanted me to love him, I just couldn't, regardless of whether Liam was there or not.

_"And so when you wake from this coma, which you will…"_

I will knock the living daylights out of you, you fucking psycho. I hear myself screaming and I so desperately want him to hear me.

_"Liam will be no more."_

I want to kick him where it hurts. What is he doing? Why didn't Liam just stay, where the hell is the nurse. I want him out.

_"You know, Carla, Plan A is always my first choice, where everything works out happy ever after."_

I hear him gulp and I just know that the bastard is smirking beside my bed.

_"But life is always about how you handle your Plan B" Get him out. No. Get him away from me. "I'm prepared to show you and your lover how exceptionally good I am at handling that Plan B"_


End file.
